


Courage Under Fire

by DizzyDrea



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loving Liz isn't what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courage Under Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [numb3rs100](http://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/) Prompt #344 – Grit
> 
> When the opening line came to me, I thought I knew where the story was going to go. Turns out, not so much. I didn't originally plan to write a sequel to Smooth Operator, but as the story took shape, I realized it could very well work as a sequel. I'll save the rest of my comments for the end of the story.
> 
> Originally posted on LiveJournal.
> 
> Disclaimer: Numb3rs belongs to The Barry Schindel Company, Scott Free Productions, CBS Television Studios and a lot of other people who aren't me. I'm doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~

Liz gritted her teeth as the pain rolled over her in a relentless wave, crushing the hand that held hers in a vise-like grip. 

"You're doing great, sweetheart," Ian said, smoothing the hair from her forehead. 

"Fuck you, Edgerton," she hissed between clenched teeth. 

Ian smiled reassuringly. He'd been surprised by this thing with Liz. One night had turned into two, had turned into whenever he was in town, had turned into a love so deep it had taken his breath away. So, when the call had come, he'd dropped everything and rushed to the hospital. 

"Just hang in there, okay? It'll all be over soon," he crooned. He kissed her lips gently. "Can you do that for me?" 

She nodded as she was wracked with another wave of pain. "This is your fault," she ground out when the pain once again subsided. 

"How is it my fault?" he asked, surprised. She glared at him, and he held up the hand she wasn't crushing. "Okay, all my fault." 

Just then, the doctor walked in. 

"Can't you give her something for the pain, doc?" Ian asked, clearly worried. 

"Easy," the doctor said, hands held up plaintively. "The CT scan showed no head trauma, so I've ordered something to help." 

The nurse appeared with a syringe, injecting it into the IV. Finally, Liz's iron grip eased as the pain ebbed away. 

"We'll be taking her up to surgery shortly. She'll be fine." 

Ian nodded, turning back to the bed. "Won't be long now." 

"Good," she said weakly. "As soon as I get outta here, I'm gonna kill that little punk." 

Ian chuckled. "That's my girl." He looked deep in her eyes. "I love you." 

Liz smiled. "I love you back." 

"But I'm not letting you near our suspect." 

Liz smirked. "Spoil sport." 

~Finis

**Author's Note:**

> Grit has meanings that have nothing to do with texture, which is what I've used here. To have grit is to have courage, and to grit one's teeth is to steel oneself against something potentially unwelcome, thus demonstrating courage. Suffering through an injury--in this case, suffered in a car wreck while chasing a suspect--without benefit of drugs would qualify in my book.


End file.
